


Hannibal Advent!!!

by stag_hag83



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Blow Jobs, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_hag83/pseuds/stag_hag83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is an artist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hannibal Advent Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy day one of my Hannibal advent project!

“There” says Hannibal, stepping back to survey his work. 

“Ugh” breathes Will. “Ive been sitting for an hour"

“If you could keep still, we would have finished far sooner”, returns Hannibal.

“Let me see your masterpiece Renoir” says Will, sarcastic. Will peeks around the easel. It was him, almost in the flesh. The subtle lines of his torso, thighs, and long legs. His angled face highlighted by the shadow of his beard, and the soft chiaroscuro perfectly capturing his languid expression. 

“It’s beautiful” says Will quietly, respect for his lover growing even further. 

“Thank you” says Hannibal, pulling Will into an open mouth kiss. 

“What shall you ever do to repay me?” asked Will coyly. Hannibal takes his hand silently and leads him to the bedroom. They kiss, making out like horny teenagers, grappling at each other's bodies. Hannibal, fully clothed, takes Will into his mouth. Will closes his eyes and lays back, letting Hannibal devour him fully.


	2. Hannibal Advent Day 2!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Desk porn, for your pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's up for a little Wednesday porn??

Will walks into Hannibal’s lush office slamming the door behind him. Hannibal glances up. “Rough day?”

Will groans and takes off his leather bag and heavy wool jacket. “Another body, he says. “As you well know.” “How much longer can I pretend Hannibal? We should leave. Take me to Rome, to Paris.” 

“All in good time my dear boy. Now please come here.”

Will strolls over, wanting to be coy, but also wanting to be secure in the embrace of his lover. He straddles Hannibal, who puts his arms around him. Will kisses Hannibal’s throat, his cock hardening at his sigh of pleasure. “How can I erase your doubts?” growls Hannibal in Will’s ear. Goosebumps rise on his throat, and his nipples harden. 

Hannibal stands up, carrying Will under the thighs to the large mahogany desk. “Now” says Hannibal. “Turn around”. Will obeys his commands blindly when it comes to sex, always bowing to the older man’s experience and skill. 

Hannibal undoes Will’s belt, and gently pulls his wrinkled slacks down to his ankles. He licks his finger and traces a circle around Will’s tightness. Will moans and grips the desk, his ass cheeks flushing attractively. Hannibal enters him with one finger, with 2, stretching and tickling. “Fuck Me,” breathes Will, almost hitting the brink of his pleasure at Hannibal’s touch. Hannibal is hard, and his erection pops out of his boxers fiery red and leaking. He grabs lotion from his desk, too aroused to search his drawers for lubricant. He penetrates Will, who breathes in sharply. Now matter how many times Hannibal has taken him, he is still shocked by the girth of his cock, and the rough, thrusting movements. Hannibal brushes Will’s prostate, and Will comes like quick silver, spattering the desk and Hannibal’s date book .

Hannibal takes another moment to cum, Will’s hole thumping in time with his movements. He explodes, overflowing. 

“I guess I need a new date book,” says, Hannibal, panting hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Day 2. This is fun...


	3. Hannibal Advent day 3!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outside sexiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has taken so damn long. Shit has been cray.

Hannibal stands at the window, savoring the view of the cliff and sea.  The moon is rising, beginning to glow in the velvet night.  Will comes up behind him, putting his arms around his waist.  Hannibal opens his mouth  

 “The sea,once it casts its spell, holds one in its net of wonder forever.”  He says softly. 

   “Jacques Cousteau?” Asks Will holding Hannibal tighter.  

              “Indeed” says He says, nuzzling Will’s neck.  

              “Let’s venture out.” 

Hannibal leads Will through the sliding glass doors out toward the Cliff.  The sea rages below, jagged rocks peeking through the waves. 

             “It’s beautiful” says Will, more to himself then to Hannibal. 

Will turns to his lover, the wind whipping around them, and kisses him vigorously.  Hannibal returns the aggressive kiss, slithering his tongue into Will’s mouth. He growls, and bites Will’s  throat with  sharp predators teeth.  He licks  the blood oozing from the small wound, and Will moans.  The sea is deafening, the waves smashing against the cliff wall. The air  smells of  of salt and blood. Hannibal undresses quickly, lying on a small square of damp, fragrant moss.  Will, still dressed, straddles him, grinding his hips and teasing his nipples. Hannibal groans, and unzips Will’s trousers.  His cock is leaking and his balls are high against his thighs. Hannibal is stronger than Will, and he rolls his onto his back.  He pulls off Will’s trousers, leaving them bunched around his ankles.  He unbuttons Will’s shirt and bites his erect nipples.  Their penises cross, both wet and pulsating.  Hannibal is an impatient lover and positions himself at the precipice of Will’s hole. He enters swiftly, Will both hot and slick.  Hannibal thrusts deeply, feeling Will’s muscles tighten.  Will throws his head back, his moans lost in the sound of the sea below. Hannibal cums slowly, his orgasm lingering in his belly.  Will looks up at him,  his mouth hanging open and eyes half closed.  Unlike Hannibal, Will explodes forcefully, cum coating his chest.   


	4. Hannibal Advent Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will can't sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm restless. So restless.

Will is restless. He climbs out of bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping man next to him. He walks into the kitchen, eyes searching for something, anything to help him sleep. He spies the electric kettle, and thinks “Tea”.  
He has never been a good sleeper, plagued by nightmares and waking at small noises. He sits on the couch with a cup of Chamomile and makes a face as he sips. Herbal tea always tastes far too much like grass.  
“William”. Hannibal, usually a heavy sleeper, stands in the doorway in his maroon robe. “Nightmares?” he asks, sitting next to Will and squeezing his shoulder. Will sips the tea and shudders. “Chamomile”, says Hannibal. “An acquired taste.”  
“No, just…feeling restless.” Will places the mug on the coffee table and lays his head on Hannibal’s shoulder.  
“Come to bed coaxes Hannibal,” resting his chin on Will’s curly pate.  
“No, I’ll just lay there” he returns miserably.  
“Perhaps I can help” says Hannibal into Will’s ear.  
“I just don’t have the energy for sex” says Will.  
“Did I say anything about sex?” says Hannibal, grinning. Will chuckles.  
“What did you have in mind?”  
Hannibal silently rises from the couch and kneels, slipping between Will’s legs. He easily relieves him of his elastic waisted pajama bottoms, with nothing underneath. Will is already halfway hard, thrilling at Hannibal’s touch. Hannibal gently massages the other man’s inner-thighs and takes Will, engorged and thumping, between his lips. Will takes a deep breath, relaxing into Hannibal’s rhythm. He begins sucking wetly at Will’s foreskin, stretching it and sliding his tongue into the weeping slit. Will sighs, running his fingers through Hannibal’s salt and pepper hair.  
The crouched man takes Will deeper, thrusting until he hits the back of his throat. Will lets out long, slow breaths, focusing on the exquisite feel of Hannibal’s full lips around him. Hannibal speeds up his movements, and Will pulls his hair mercilessly. He feels himself releasing, as Hannibal takes him impossibly deeper. He gushes into Hannibal’s mouth, letting a whine escape through his teeth.  
“Now”, says Hannibal. “To bed.” Will leaves his pajama bottoms on the floor, forgotten, and follows Hannibal to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had a good time exploring my smut.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked story number one!


End file.
